


For You

by detectivetinsley



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: I already posted this on tumblr but figured I'd post it here, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Ryan, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Ryan is ready to punch someone in the face and it's fine, Shane is a sad bean, other characters make an appearance but not really important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivetinsley/pseuds/detectivetinsley
Summary: Based on a prompt "one character fighting with or against another". Shane is sad and Ryan can't quite figure out what's wrong. Ryan doesn't like it.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this fic on my Tumblr! But I wanted to post it here for reasons. Enjoy~

He’s mad and okay, there’s probably no reason for it, but he’s fucking mad, okay? If there’s one thing Ryan doesn’t like, it’s seeing Shane upset. Shane may be annoying at times and a skeptic, but he was still one of the nicest people Ryan Bergara had ever met, and Shane was _sad_. That did not settle well with Ryan. Shane wasn’t supposed to be sad. He was supposed to be this energetic, happy, bubbly guy – yet today, today he was fucking sad and it made Ryan mad. He was mad, not because he felt wronged, because the atmosphere at work was off, but because something had caused his friend to be sad and Ryan didn’t know what that was.

It was infuriating, because he didn’t know how he could help.

“Hey, Shane,” Ryan swiveled his chair towards him.

Shane barely glanced up from his screen and _Jesus fuck_ , his eyes seemed so dull. It broke Ryan’s heart. “Yes, Ry?” Shane hummed, forcing a smile on his lips.

_What the fuck?_

This made Ryan even more mad.

Who or _what_ the fuck had the balls to upset Shane this much?

Ryan glanced at Shane’s screen and noticed he was on Facebook. 

He looked back at Shane and smiled. “Whatcha doing, buddy?”

Shane glanced between him and the screen very quickly and minimized the window.

This made Ryan suspicious.

He squinted his eyes at Shane, but before he had a chance to even ask him what the fuck was going on with him, Sweet Sara comes and snags Shane off for a video. Ryan watches them as they leave and Sara gives him a knowing look that is a little unsettling, but he pushes past it, because right now, what was important, was Shane and what the fuck was going on with him.

Ryan didn’t think he was going to get much work done today and was unsurprised at himself when he logged into Facebook. He hated the format on the computer but it made snooping a little easier -- it would give him a broader picture. He would then spend the next thirty minutes snooping through their Facebook page, trying to figure out if something there had been the cause for his friend’s distress.

Ryan spent a good portion of it looking through comments, wondering if maybe one of the fans had said something snarky about Shane. He did find some rather…rude comments about him and it didn’t help the coil of anger in his belly, but it didn’t exactly seem like Shane’s kind of style.

Would Shane really get upset by someone’s comment? 

He scrolled through them, reading each negative comment very carefully.

_The reason the ghosts don’t interact with you is because Shane is loud and obnoxious and probably scares the ghosts away_

_Shane looked demented af LOL_

_#BoogarasForLife #ShaneSux_

There were more, of course, but nothing that absolutely screamed “I Hate Shane Madej” and it only made Ryan more frustrated. What the fuck was wrong with Shane?

He was on his way to snoop more, when a hand clasped the back of his chair and Shane’s booming voice interrupted him.

“Hey there, Ry Guy!” There was more joy in his tone now and it relieved Ryan for a moment.

He exited out of Facebook and turned to look at Shane with a smile on his face, only to frown when he realized Shane looked pretty rough despite the fact he seemed and acted better than he had been earlier. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Ryan blurted. He hadn’t wanted to be so blunt, but the curiosity and the worry for his friend was becoming too much to bare. Shane was Ryan’s best friend and seeing him like this was kind of killing him. 

Shane frowns and drops his hand away. He shrugs his shoulders, not too unlike a child who tried to act like that fall didn’t hurt. “Nothing’s wrong, Ryan. Just tired – had a long night.” He yawns as if to prove his point and all it does is make Ryan more suspicious.

However, he responds with a nod. “Okay…if you say so, Big Guy.”

They fall back into an easy routine, despite the fact that each time he glances over at Shane or says something, he can tell something is wrong. The whole thing felt off – like Shane was forcing himself to be happy for Ryan’s benefit. 

It actually kind of pissed Ryan off, to be quite honest, but he keeps his mouth shut. 

As the day draws to a close and they’re logging off their computers, the capsule pops off and Ryan’s anger becomes unleashed. To be fair, it isn’t anyone’s fault but his own – he let himself get worked up, worrying about Shane and getting mad because he was acting like everything was fine (nothing was fine). 

Steven entered the Unsolved stations and placed his hands on Ryan’s shoulders. If Ryan hadn’t been angry, he wouldn’t have cared, honestly. Steven was his friend and he appreciated him a lot – but Ryan wasn’t able to deal with anything today. Andrew had followed Steven into the area and was talking to Shane when Steven had touched Ryan.

Shane still had that off kilter vibe about him and that’s probably what set him off.

“Hey, Ryan, we’re heading out to the bar, you want to come?”

It was such a generous, kind request, and Ryan will definitely feel bad for snapping later.

He spins around at Steven, glaring at him as he shakes him off and begins to put his stuff away. “No, Steven,” he begins coldly. If he’d been looking at Steven at that moment, he’d have seen the surprise on his face (Andrew and Shane, who were literally only a few feet away, held similar expressions). “I don’t want to go out to the bar. I’ve got shit to do.” 

He finally collects his things and faces Steven. Shane and Andrew walked over at that same moment. 

Steven holds his hands up in surrender. “Woah there, easy tiger. What’s gotten into you?”

Ryan glances at Shane – no, it’s too long for a glance, he looks at him for a moment, before returning his gaze to Steven and huffs out a rushed, “I’ve got to go,” before storming out of the building. 

He gets stopped by none other than Shane Madej out by his car.

“Hey!”

Ryan turns to look at him, eyes finally softening and he visibly relaxes. “What’s up, Shane?”

He knows what Shane is going to say before he even says it. “What was that about?”

Ryan sighs and unlocks his car. He places his things inside and then turns to look at Shane, giving him a pointed look. “What was what about?” 

Okay, Ryan can be stubborn sometimes.

Shane’s frown deepens. For the first time all day, Shane looks a little more alive. But then again, it may have been because he nearly ran to keep up pace with Ryan-Speed-Walker-Bergara. “Ryan…”

Ryan sighs again, more dramatically this time. “Oh, _I don’t know_ , Shane. Maybe it’s the fact that my _best friend_ won’t fucking tell me what the fuck is wrong with him. Maybe that’s what all of this is about.” Even Ryan is surprised by the venom in his voice.

Shane flinches and finally, _finally_ , sighs. “Okay.”

A long silence follows. They stand there in front of his car, looking at each other, and if Shane hadn’t been trying to hide a smile, Ryan probably would have gotten angry again.

“Can I come over?” Shane asked finally and Ryan finally, _finally_ , was able to truly breathe for the first time that day.

“Yeah, Sasquatch – get in the car.”

Shane finally breaks into a smile and Ryan smiles back. Despite the unnecessary anger all day, Ryan finds himself happy and content in the presence of Shane as they head back to Ryan’s. He would apologize to Steven later.


End file.
